


Anna

by polkadottedpajamas



Category: Kaiser Chiefs, The Voice (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, Ricky Wilson - Freeform, The Voice UK - Freeform, anna mcluckie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadottedpajamas/pseuds/polkadottedpajamas
Summary: Since I couldn't find any fanfic about Anna Mcluckie and Ricky Wilson that was my style or was completed I decided to write my own, which I kept under seven locks 'cause I had never written fanfic and was ashamed, anyways here it is, hope anyone that come across it enjoys this short story :)
Relationships: Anna McLuckie/Ricky Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

Ricky looked at the people around him, it had been a great concert, he couldn't complain, but he felt like there was someone missing, to be fair that was exaggerated, three years had passed since the last time he had seen her, and apart from a few words exchanged there had been nothing between them, but god, had he liked her...

He told everyone he was going out for a bit, some nodded, but no one really payed attention to him, everyone was laughing and stuff, like a nice family made up of friends in a Christmas dinner. Outside it was a bit chilly, the spring had already arrived, but the cold wind in Manchester made him crave for more Winter; Ricky started walking, going nowhere in particular, just a stroll to where the wind would take him.

As Ricky contemplated the sky with a few stars he wondered, could she be around? Was it possible that she had come to see him? Probably not, Wil.i.am had a fucking concert in the same fucking city, she had been the reason he had insisted on the band to have a concert there, but aware of the past she must have chosen Will once again! Yes, he still was bitter, how could he not? He had seen the video of him looking at Anna, he had the face of a thirteen year old moron infatuated with some girl! except that he actually had been a 35 year old moron, and she wasn't just any girl! The worst part was that not even the unintentional "puppy eyes" had worked, she had chosen someone else; he sighed.

Suddenly, out of the blue, he heard it, the shy laugh, god, he had loved it the first time he had heard it, like tiny bells in the middle of a forest! Okay, that was cheesy, but her laughter really sound like that! Maybe it was a hallucination from thinking about her voice once again, but then he heard it again! His eyes moved from the sky to the horizon, he started running where a bunch of people where, some may have recognized him, but he seemed to be searching frantically for something, he looked like a madman, he looked like Mel Gibson.

Suddenly he saw the curve of her face, her small, precious face! It was her! She looked a bit older, a bit more mature, but way more beautiful, if that was even possible, maybe because she didn't look like a girl coming of age, she was now a woman. Seeing her, hearing her, it was as if a lightning had struck on his heart, she kept walking and Ricky followed her and her group of friends, like the creep he was until they were in front of a pub, just before they entered, he pronounced the four letters that had haunted his daydreams for three years now.

"Anna." As soon as she turned around and saw him he froze in place, what the hell! No! Why on Earth he had call her? Now everyone was staring at him, he looked like a creep, he was a creep.  
"Mr. Wilson?" Oh god, she had call his name, for the first time, since she had chosen Will, and it hadn't been his actual name, actually.  
"H-hey..." He said trying to appear cool. "Hehehe." The awkward laugh left his lips, god he really looked like a creep.  
"We'll look for a table, Anna."  
"O-okay." She said and her friends left the musical pair alone.

"So..." Started Ricky moving the tip of his foot from side to side in the floor.  
"I went to see your concert." She admited.  
"Really?" He asked surprised lifting his gaze from the floor to Anna.  
"Not you, well yeah, but, not only you, the band." She started rambling, Anna felt ridiculous, and like she was being rude, but Ricky was too nervous and excited to notice her nervousness.  
"I thought you would go to see will.i.am." He said trying to appear casual, but he was bitter, Anna laughed thinking it was a joke to ease the awkwardness.  
"My friends prefer the Kaiser Chiefs." She admitted; of course, why on Earth would anyone prefer will.i.am to the Kaiser Chiefs, who would chose him over the mighty Kaiser Chiefs? Oh yeah, Anna! Ricky's inner monologue made his face look like he had swallowed a lemon, but Anna didn't notice, her eyes were in his not-as-blond-as-it-used-to-be hair.

"So, what you've been up to?" Asked Ricky lifting his chin looking a bit judgemental.  
"Uni... gigs... nothing really." She said, Anna had just seen a concert of the Kaiser Chiefs, to her she looked so simple compared to the super stars, of course her mind was exaggerating, but she really believed that.  
"Sounds great." It sounded great to him, obviously, she could've said she was a bum living under a bridge and he would've said it was great, not that being a bum living under a bridge was great, but he thought everything she did was great.  
"Well, it was nice to see you again." She said and gave him her hand for him to shake it, the skin on her hand was soft as silk, but her fingers where a bit calloused, not weird for a harpist, he liked it.  
Unlike her own hands, Ricky's hands were all as soft as a baby's butt, the hands of a lazy bum, Anna liked them nontheless.

Anna turned around and went to join her friends in the pub, in that moment Ricky felt it, the need to go after her, Anna had slipped through his fingers three years before, and he wasn't going to let that happen again, he was not going to let her go again.  
"Anna!" She stopped in her tracks at the mention of her name, not noticing the suffering and desperation his voice. "Sing with me." The three words left his lips without him even noticing, not that he hadn't thought of that, but he hadn't exactly planned on saying them.  
"What?" She asked, because Ricky had actually said "Shink we mi."


	2. 2

Ricky, Ricky, Ricky... he rolled to his left on the bed once again, he couldn't sleep, Anna's voice was on his mind, and wouldn't leave him alone; everyone would laugh at him if they found out, he had denied everything everytime someone asked, he said she was just some girl that had a great voice, he didn't even dared to mention her name, just the four letters had an impact on him he couldn't describe, now all of those lies he had told himself and the world were crumbling down like as castle of cards. Ricky, Ricky, Ricky, what the hell are you doing? He asked himself as he sat on the bed and had water from his night stand.

Of course he wouldn't just fall for a girl who sang pretty, just a girl, just a girl; in his mind the words he had told the world replayed like an audio, like a broken disc compact, like a scratched vinyl. Ricky was long gone, but he hadn't even realized.

The following day, he returned to London, the band had finished their UK mini tour to promote their new album, so he was decided to let himself rest, but as soon as he hit home Ricky felt overwhelmed, he really needed to sing with Anna, he needed it, he really did.

"Hello?" Asked the shy voice on the other side of the phone. He should've texted.  
"Oi, hey Anna, umm, it's Ricky."  
"Oh, Mr. Wilson, hi." She said a bit less shy and more brightly. Ricky wondered what his name would sound with her voice and a smile on her face.  
"I was calling to see when we could see each other to work on the song." Ricky was surprised by how smooth that had went, thank god, he turned into jelly everytime he spoke to Anna, maybe the phone allowed him to stay relatively normal, at least in the normal for Ricky Wilson.  
"Well, I'm at the Uni, so, it could be during Summer break, if that works for you." Answered Anna, nervous since she didn't want to lose this opportunity. Ricky smiled, she was a good girl, anyone else would've leave their studies to join him in the studio, but she really wanted to make things right, she was much more mature than him at that age, even more mature than his present self.  
"We're doing several festivals during the Summer... what if I pay you a visit, in Manchester?" He asked trying to play it cool, but his face was turning the colour of a tomato, and his eyes were out of his sockets, once again he was chaneling his inner Mel Gibson.  
"I don't want to bother you." Answered Anna.  
"Oh, no, it'll be alright, I was planning on visiting a friend there soon, so it won't be a problem." He said being afraid of appearing to eager, he was a creep, but didn't want her to realize.  
"It will be great, then!" Ricky could hear Anna's excitment although it was controlled.  
"GREAT!" Unlike his...

Ricky had planned to travel to Manchester two weeks after arriving home, he had actually wanted to rest more, after all he wasn't a kid anymore, he had to come to terms with that.  
The morning after he had arrived in Manchester he went to get breakfast and then decided to wait on Anna at a park they had agreed meeting on, as he sat on one of the benches and looked at the light through the leaves of the trees he thought of a theme for the song, Scotland! Yes, something that reminded Anna of home, it would be beautiful, if she liked it.

Ricky turned his head to all sides hoping Anna would appear, he saw her, just in time for their meeting, he stood up as Anna got closer, once in front of him Anna said "hi", and for the first time in his career he wanted to do something beautiful, not the punkish-indie-alternative hits he had created along with the lads, this had to be different, this had to be all Anna's, this had to be for her, she had to be the inspiration, the creator, the muse and the artist.

"What would you like to write about?" Asked Ricky as soon as they got comfortable in the studio.  
"I'm not sure, it would be a good idea to mix our styles." She said the bright eyes, Ricky melted in front of her, but he didn't even notice, as always, because he was dumb as hell as to what was happening to himself.  
"I'm not sure our styles are mixable." He said laughing but being honest.  
"Something like an acoustic Ruby?" She asked placing her harp in front of her in a comfortable position.  
"Have you listen to it?" He asked surprised.  
"You sang it here the last time." Oh, Ricky had forgotten about the concert, obviously she didn't listen to them on a regular base.  
"What about an acoustic Coming Home?" Ricky asked, Anna smiled widely.

He had it, a song where she could be the muse, the creator and the singer, a song that said very clearly she was the most beautiful creature in the world, but subtly, with delicacy, a sweet love story.

"Coming Home is kind of a love song." Admitted Ricky to Anna, he hadn't even realize what he was suggesting, because once again his heart and mouth were working in a conspiracy against the lies his brain had told.  
"Should we write a love story?" She asked.  
"Do you want to?" He asked, his heart on his sleeve, ready to fall.  
"It would be nice." She said placing her hands on the harp.  
"What kind of story?" Asked Ricky.  
"A soft one."  
"A soft one will be." And with that they started creating a soft love story.


	3. 3

Anna Mcluckie! For three years Ricky had struggle on how to react to that name, sometimes he got defensive and dismissed the subject, sometimes he aknowledge it with exaggeration, it was a constant reminder that when it came to Anna he was completely lost, for words, for reactions... and now he was sitting in front of her, two pints in the middle of them, their song was coming nicely, but too fast, going to a pub was an excuse Ricky used to be able to spend more time with Anna.

"Why do you play the harp?" Asked Ricky, Anna smiled.  
"I always wanted to play the violin, but I was terrible at it, no matter how hard I practiced", she smiled fondly at the memory of her younger years. "Some of my friends played the harp, so I thought why not? And that was how, I fell in love with it as soon as I put a finger on it." Ricky loved how simple that story had gone, it was simple, but cute and fascinating, like everything about Anna  
"Do you like it?" Now Anna asked.  
"The what?"  
"The fame, the concerts, the band."  
"Sometimes it gets tiring, but this is everything I wanted, there is nothing like writing music with that bunch of idiots and then play it and see the people react to that, to see them sing the lyrics along, I fell in love with that, just like you did with the harp." She smiled. "Anna?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why didn't you pick me?"  
"I got scared." She admitted after a deep silence.  
"Of what?" The desperation and hurt growing on his voice.  
"I don't know..." Anna's voice fading.

Of Ricky, obviously, she was scared of him, at least that was he thought in the moment, because when he saw the video of the blinds, the way his bloody face looked the entire time... Even he got scared of himself, he wanted to run away from the Ricky Wilson on the screen, so no surprise Anna chose someone else. Ricky kept torturing his mind senselessly for quite some time, which only made it harder for both of them to have a decent conversation, and it had him looking like a fool in front of Anna, and he knew it, but he couldn't help himself, his cool gallantry had abandoned him, he was now a guy looking like a jelly, it even accentuated the double chin that had haunted his face since he was in his teens, "I'm fat", thought Ricky, "and this is not a good moment to look fat."

Ricky turned around in his bed for the 200th time that night, he was fooling himself, and he knew it, what was the point of keep hiding it from himself, after all he already knew, he knew it the moment he heard her voice, without even looking at her, he knew it; one thing was to hide it to the world and pretend it wasn't true, even thought everyone knew from day one, and a little different one was to tell himself that it wasn't true; Ricky was going to continue lying to himself for a little bit, he wanted to stay in his comfort zone, but he knew he was about to traspass it, because it didn't matter how much he tried to resist the pull he felt towards Anna, he couldn't escape it, after all, that pull, was the reason he was in that hotel in Manchester at 3 a.m. turning again in that bed for the 201th time.

Anna Mcluckie. The words looked smoothly on Ricky's phone, the light had almost blinded him when he turned it on, he went straight to his contacts, the screen shouted to call her, or at least to text her, but it was pointless, and it would be creepy if he texted her at that hour.

"Could you, Anna, like me?" Asked Ricky to the phone before it felt straight on his face.


	4. 4

Fool, fool, fool, fool, you know what Charles Richard Wilson was? A fool; those were Ricky's constant thoughts on the way to the studio, he was a fool, he was done, God! What would Anna say? No, no he had to lie, a robber? A stalker? A bar fight?

"Mr. Wilson!" Said the happy voice behind him in the corridor. 'Noooooo!' He thought with eloquence.  
"Anna!" He yelled horrorized not turning to face her, Anna step in front of him, he looked ridiculous with dark sunglasses inside the studio. "Hiiii! How are you?" He asked in a high pitched voice.  
"Fine, but are you okay?" God, she already knew he wasn't exactly okay!  
"Yeah, you know, living..." He sighed, "let's get moving." He said and walked hurriedly away.

Ricky and Anna were resting for a moment, they were trying to figure what to do with the instruments, the harp was a must, but something in Ricky was yelling: bagpipe! He ignored those thoughts.  
Ricky couldn't see a thing with those bloody sunglasses, but he couldn't just reveal what had happened to what he believed was his pretty, pretty face. Ricky sighed, he only wanted to see, that and to not have to answer about his incident, life was being too harsh on him at that moment.

"Anna?"  
"Yes?"  
"I just, I want you to know, that you're brilliant, your voice, your hands, your talent, you..."  
"Thanks, mr. Wilson."  
"You know you can just call me Ricky, right?"  
"Yes, I know." Anna answered, and even though the sunglasses blinded he was sure Anna had said that with a smile, putting his she-calls-me-sir-because-I'm-old-and-wants-to-put-distance-between-us thoughts at rest.

Ricky kept trying to write, but he couldn't see as much as he tried, he really was a fool, and then, in the most idiotic movement Ricky dropped his pen, he got down to get it, but couldn't see where it was, he looked like Velma from Scooby Doo trying to look for her sunglasses, Anna realized of Ricky's predicament and decided to help, Ricky's glasses started slipping from his nose but he didn't realize, suddenly he felt a few fingers close to his own on the pen, in that moment the sunglasses fell from his nose and to the floor. Just a few inches away Anna's blue eyes stared back at him with a spark of mischevousness.

"What happened to your eye?" Anna asked after seeing the black eye.  
Quick! Ricky needed an excuse that could get him away from telling his phone had stupidly fallen on his eye the night before from staring at her name from his contact list.  
"I like you!" He shouted in her face.

When Ricky realized the brilliant excuse he had come up with his eyes left his sockets and a velociraptor high-pitched screech left his throat, he ran away from the crime scene where he had just murdered his dignity, he literally ran and left the studio, putting Usain Bolt to shame.


	5. 5

Ricky Wilson was an utter imbecile, he would never admit he liked Anna, and yet he said it to her. Everything was lost, although that everything was only a music collaboration.  
Ricky sat in a bench at a near park and sighed; he had never been particularly brilliant, he could accept that, but what he had just done... never in his 38 years of life he had felt more stupid, he sighed once again and placed his hands on his face, somehow he expected all this to sort out somehow, but he knew he had screwed up badly, there was no way to repair it.

"Are you okay?" Asked a curious voice next to him, he knew exactly who it belonged to.  
"Umm, yeah." Ricky cleared his throat.  
"Can I seat?" Asked Anna, hesitant.  
"Sure, sure, have a seat."

For a while no words were exchanged, silence settled in, Ricky was dying trying to find the words to fix his slip up, but when it came to Anna the words seem to get tangled up in his brain, and the ideas where just concepts he couldn't put up together, like storm clouds getting together but not actually dissolving into rain.

"Is a nice day." Started Anna.  
"I'm sorry!" Said Ricky hurriedly.  
"Is okay." Anna reassured him with a toothy smile, Ricky realized once again how young she actually was, he had been blind, obviosly he had liked her from the first moment, but it was so hard to admit it, he liked her.  
"I got nervous when you asked me, the story is embarassing, so I came up with... you know, what I said." Ricky cleared his throat once again.  
"Is okay, really, but what actually happened to your face?"  
"I was... umm, checking some mails and, you know... the phone fell on my eye." It was partially true, and that saddened him for some reason. Anna nodded and let out a soft laugh while she apparently felt satisfied with his answer he wasn't.  
"Should we do something fun?" Asked Ricky standing up, Anna stood up hesitantly. "Let's go!" He smiled happily, even though he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders.

An aquarium wasn't Ricky's idea of fun, obviously, but when Ricky asked Anna what she wanted to do she had said an aquarium, he liked animals, so that wasn't the problem, and actually aquariums could be a little bit of fun, but he would've wanted something with more people and where he wouldn't have to talk much to her, not that he didn't want to listen or spoke to her, it was, actually, because he had embarassed himself in front of her one too many times in just one day.

As soon as they entered the aquarium Anna drifted towards the fishes, Ricky noticed a large fish following her while she walked next to an enormous tank, it made him smile, she was like a Disney princess, having animals following her, or like Aquaman! If he had to be honest.  
Suddenly Anna came to a halt, they had arrived where the tropical reef fishes where at, the colours were unbelievably bright, Anna was so caught up in the moment she didn't realize her nose was pressed agains the glass, but Ricky did, and he thought it was adorable, he smiled tiredly, he felt like he had been away from home after a long trip abroad, he felt like he could finally rest after a long long day; the blue light of the ceiling made Anna look blue too, it made him smile more widely, more awaken.

For a moment he remembered when Anna had sang that song during the knockouts, he didn't remember the name, but he did remember that part, "my little fish don't cry", he fought to urge to hold her, instead he suggested they saw more, she nodded at him, she was having a good time, even Ricky could tell, but maybe it wasn't as good as the one he was having, the way she walked, the way she smiled, the way her bangs fell on top of her eyes and how they sparked at any water creature, and that was it, as soon as Anna saw the otters and her eyes widened at the sight of the creatures Ricky lost it, all faith and hope left his heart, his heart sank into his shoes, and felt a brick hit his forehead at the realization, he was hopelessly in love with Anna


	6. 6

"Courage begins to speak when the mind ceases", and in that moment, when the brick of realization hit Ricky his mind ceased, the noise that had always filled his thoughts turned into silence. Ricky walked towards Anna, nothing could stop his legs, slowly, steady, just behind her, Anna turned around and saw Ricky, he was so close to her, so close she could feel his heat, Anna's breathing was trapped in her throat, she wasn't uncomfortable, she was calm, she was in peace. Ricky's heart always turned upside down at the sight of her, but now that closeness, his mind, his heart, it wall all so calm, he was in peace.

Ricky knew it, he couldn't bring himself to reveal how he really felt about Anna, he could never do it, in that moment he accepted it, but he knew he would never have the opportunity to express it, he tried to show Anna all his admiration, all his care, all his gentleness, all of his feelings with one look, all of him through his eyes.

How do you know someone is for you? From the way they look at you; the way Ricky looked at Anna, he had never wanted anything more than her to know how he felt, because he had never felt it before, because it was all so new, he was like a little boy again, innocent, Anna was the starry sky he liked to look at and Ricky wanted her, Ricky wanted Anna to be in his life, with him, but could he make that happen? Ricky closed his eyes and took a step back, he was stepping back from Anna, he was accepting to have as much or as little as she would give him.

"I like you."

Ricky opened his eyes, Anna still in front of him, her eyes were determined, he had never seen her like that before, his knees almost gave in, he took a step forward and stare at Anna, his heart was calm, he took a moment, and then his mind ceased once more, and courage spoke for his mind, his hand touch Anna's cheek and stayed there, another step forward, he was incredibly close, Anna closed her eyes, Ricky closed his eyes, his breathing got cut as he leaned forward and felt Anna's soft lips on his and stayed like that for a moment.

"I like you too." Ricky said, and kissed Anna.


	7. 7

Everything was calm, as if Ricky was in the middle of the ocean on a calm night, no storms, no clouds, no movement, just peace. Ricky felt at ease there, in front of him was Anna, the girl he had like from the moment he heard her voice, the girl whose smile melt his heart, the only girl he wanted to hold, and she like him back! Ricky couldn't stop a grin spreading on his lips softly, she liked him, Anna liked Ricky back! Just from that thought Ricky could die a happy man; Anna smiled back at him.

"Let's go dancing!" Proposed Ricky smiling like a mad man taking Anna by the hand.

Ricky started walking faster and faster, Anna followed him until they both were running through the streets of Manchester as if they were being chased for robbery, both laughing at nothing but themselves, their happiness was overwhelming.

They entered a place, it was barely getting dark outside, but inside the party was already on, the music blasted, and even though they had no idea what it was about they liked it. Ricky started jumping up and down, he couldn't stop the hype from being with the girl he liked, from being able to kiss her, from holding her hand.

Ricky took Anna's hand once again and they started dancing together, but soon they stood apart to dance to their own rhythm, Ricky danced like a twat but he was okay with that, and it made Anna smile. Ricky closed the distance between the two of them.

"We've come too far to give up who we are..." Said Ricky close to Anna's ear, reminding her of the song that had brought them together.

"And what is it that I'm feeling?" Said Anna to Ricky.

"Is it love?" Asked Ricky.

"It is love." Answered Anna, "I promise."


End file.
